179: The Lilo Adventures of the Scare Master
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: 184: Lilo needs Fluttershy to get into the Halloween spirit. But when Luca goes missing and Kevin, Stuart, Bob and The Lake Guardians go missing, they must go and rescue them from Dimentio.


The Celestian Alliance were getting ready for Nightmare Night/Halloween. They're celebrating it early because of School. CLST were dressed in their Chinese costumes, Sasha and Syd were dressed as princesses, Joao, Jane, Goth-Kid, and Sanjay were dressed as Zombies, Bridge, Shane, Z and Dustin were pirates, Tori was an alien, Lilo and Stitch were cowboys, and Will, Layla, Warren, Ethan, Magenta, and Zach are vampires.

Shelby came in wearing a ninja costume. "Do you have to bring your sister with you?" Will asked.

Twilight came in as a hoplite, Rainbow Dash wore an astronaut costume, Applejack came in as a lion, Rarity came in as a merpony, Pinkie came in as a roller disco pony, and Fluttershy came in as a vampire. Fluttershy was nervous because she doesn't want real monsters to come in and scare away the guest. Twilight asked Warren if he could put up the jack o lantern decor.

The Celestian Birds dressed in 50s attire, C3PO and R2D2 dressed as doctors came in with Spike- 2 headed dragon, Applebloom- platypus, Scootaloo- Wonderbolt, Sweetie Belle- Marie Antoinette and Snips and Snails as ghost. "Hey Warren, where's your costume eh?" Snips asked.

"I'm a vampire for crying out loud." Warren groaned.

"You're not wearing a costume eh?" Snails replied as they left, leaving Warren annoyed.

"Well to me, you look like your father," Joy said on his wristwatch. "Beep Beep, an old Celestian Alliance member at 6 o'clock!"

A familiar looking girl in a witch costume came in. It was Betty Ann of The Midnight Society, Rarity has invited her from Chicago to join in the celebration.

"We're going to tell spooky stories now." Joy shouted, "I hope we get a really scary one."

C3PO was horrified of this as everyone else got in so to hear the scary stories.

"And when the moon is full, people has to be careful of the 3 headed lion in the Everfree forest." Rainbow Dash said as Bridge and Dustin got scared.

"Anyone else got a good story?" Lilo asked.

"What is the stories were real?" Fluttershy asked.

"You do have a point Mistress Fluttershy," C3PO said in fear.

"They're not," Layla answered as she comforted Fluttershy.

Magenta had a ghost story to tell since she's goth. Rarity and the birds left for the kitchen, "It was the Tipton Hotel in Boston Massachusettes in 1942, a wealthy woman known as Irene came on her honeymoon night with her husband." Magenta explained, "The next day, her husband was called off to war and didn't return within 3 years. She didn't know until she received a Dear John letter that he fell in love with an Italian babe and opened up a pizza parlor in Naples. She was so furious, she threw the silver hairbrush he gave to her to a mirror, it shattered and killed her.

There were 3 signs to tell that she's coming. First a rush of cold air, then an aroma of pizza, and finally she'll come and grab them"

Out of nowhere, ghosts came up and scared them away and shards of gems got on the floor. It was Rarity with some gems she had and The birds dressed as ghosts. "This sounds preposterous," Zazu shouted.

"Get in the spook Zazu," Iago shouted.

"Wait," Poppy said, "Where's Luca?"

"Is this part of the act Magenta?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No." Magenta answered, "Luca is really gone!"

"He does this all the time." Stella groaned.

"Joy," Will asked on his wrist watch, "Can you locate Luca?"

Then they saw Kevin, Stuart, Bob, and The Lake Guardians dressed as The Diddlybops. Kevin was a hot dog, Stuart was spaghetti, Bob was broccoli, Mesprit was an ice cream come, Uxie was a pizza, and Azelf was a cheeseburger. They were going through a corn maze when they came out and saw Dimentio, Dooku, Mimi dressed as a cheerleader and a group of zombie ponies. "Zombie costumes," Bob shouted.

"Ka domo pensa momwax costumes.(I don't think they're zombie costumes.)" Stuart said.

Then a zombie pony lost it's head, revealing the truth that they're real zombies.

Bob got scared. The Lake Guardians tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. Then they were captured. "You tried to capture them once Dimentio?" Count Dooku asked.

"Of course," Dimentio answered, "They were going to be my new clowns."

"We're not nobody's clowns!" Uxie shouted.

Dimentio grinned and took them away.


End file.
